THE BLACK SWAN Ingram's Revenge
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: The story is based on the 1942 Classic movie/Book "THE BLACK SWAN" By Rafael Sabatin. In the year 1674 while sailing the Spanish Main Jamie Waring fell in love with his new bride Lady Margaret. The only problem Lady Margaret was promised to Roger Ingram, and he now wants revenge on the both of them
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of 1674 Mr. and Mrs. Waring had just arrived back in Port Royal after a two week honeymoon in the "Spanish Main" Caribbean Sea. A shady/shadowy figure is observing there every movement from his concealed vantage point as they disembark from the Revenge. Taking swig grog this unfortunate figure of a man remembers a time when he to once tasted of the finer things in life. However, he made the unfortunate choice of going into business with Captain Billy Leech who is currently dancing on the gallows down on the docks a warning to all who dare take up "Piracy" as to the fate that awaits them.

The man mutters to himself you will get yours Jamie Boy, you will get yours pausing as he takes another swig of grog as he states you stole her from me you will pay dearly for that. All the while, the man had but one thing in his heart "Taking out his Revenge" on the man who he thinks ruined his life "Captain Jamie Wairing"

Our mysterious figure watches the trio through a spyglass as he lets his imagination start to run wild thinking up of all the various ways he will ease his pain and feed the desire of his black heart. _First, I will lash you to the rack_ _Jamie Boy then I will start making cut after cut into your flesh. Oh Don't think I have forgotten your betrayal Lady Margert you chose him over me. You will watch as I slowing take_ _my time killing him. Then it will be your turn._

The barkeeps voice brings him back to the moment as he places another bottle of grog on the table

Elsewhere in Port Royal down on the docks Jamie and his wife disembark from their ship She looks at her husband with loving eyes saying Tortuga was lovely Jamie. Aye lass it was said he, but I can shake this felling.

Her eyes growing ever wider with fear as a myriad of thoughts rush through her mind she asks him "what feeling."

His brows start dropping as his lips press tightly together and his jaw clinches shut looking at his wife saying, the feeling we are being watched.

Call it a Pirates instinct, he said.

I've been perused enough to know when I am being watched Margreat it's not a feeling you soon forget.

Three hours later, they sat down for their evening meal of jerk beef and rum before heading to a small house that they keep for when they are not at sea.

Excusing himself from his wife, Jamie walks over to Tom Blue asking him contact some of our old friends I have the distinct impression I am being watched Tom.

Made the hairs on the back o my neck stand on end it did said Jamie

Tom Blue looks at Jamie boy saying, you think someone is trying to collect on your old price you have on your head.

Jamie tells him could be, could be someone just wants revenge.

Tom Blue reminded Jamie, When you took down Billy Leech, ye made more enemies the friends Jamie Boy.

I know says Jamie, but what choice did I have.

If you would excuse me Tom, I would like to get back to my wife before she thinks I've…


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Blue looks across the room to the entrance to the pub troubled waters ahead Jamie Boy he says as he point to the three men who just waled in all brandishing a cutless. Jamie states we could sure use Morgan

Tom tells him Aye Jamie in a fight their was non better.

What nether of them knew is the very man they saught was within earshot of both there comments. Henry Morgan was a rather imposing figure of a man staning 6' head to foot and weighing 255lbs

Look you, did I hear my name being tossed about like ship in stormy sea said a booming voice from the back of the room.

Jamies ears perked up at the sound of that voice Henry he said have you got a cutless.

Im the Govener woud not seem right but give me a moment Captain Morgan takes a nearby mug and cracks the nearest man over the head taking his steal. enetering he foray he swings his arm back and forth the sound of clashing steal soon fills the air. The three men annonce there true intent "Kill Jamie Waring"

As steal clashed against steal Captain Morgan tells Jamie and Tom Blue and I can handle this you and you your new wife make your self sparce. And be quick about it Jamie.

Jamie and Lady Margaret make there way to the back room and the ecape hatch that was built into the place in case of a raid from the law. Lady Margaret tells him this will be something to tell the grand childern. Margaret don't you think we should have childern first. Said Jamie

Smiling as her hand brushes acress his cheek Lady Margaret replies you keep making love to me the way you did on the ship that night and we will be very soon! Come on said Jamie they can only hold them off for so long!


	3. Chapter 3

Having made there way out to the beach blast is all he said it had to be a night of a full moon. He and Lady Margaret made their way along a winding path to a stable where he Captain Morgan and Tom Blue kept horses Just in case. Looking up as him Lady Margaret asked what's wrong with the moon it's lovely.

He told her there is a reason we never planned a raid for a night of a full moon Margaret . Lady Margaret's soft red hair was blowing in the soft Jamaican breezes revealing her milky white skin glistening in the reflected moonlight. She looks positively radiant if it were not for the fact, they were on the run he would be heading down the path that leads to the sound of surf crashing into the sand for a midnight rondevu. Alas, this was not to be Jaime Boy needed his wits about him on this night for he know two things, someone wanted revenge take out their against him, that person wanted him dead.

He still did not know why. Reaching the stable and the horses, down the path in the direction they just came from he could hear the voices of their pursuers growing louder and louder it was coming painfully clear they would not be far behind!

Lady Margaret and Jamie gave a quick kick of their heels and the horses were off like a shot into the night. As they rode to a secret cove that only he and his two compatriots knew about. A short 15 minutes later at the cove both he and Margaret shove off in a long boat.

Takes to the oars as he paddles to the waiting Mary-rose and the safety of the ship. Jamie's brows begin to pull downwards towards the inside of his forehead. His upper and lower eyelids become raised as his nostrils dilate as his face turns crimson and veins begin to bulge in temples as he states it seems as though my past will forever plague us.

As Jamie rows to the ship he begins to rack his brain thinking to himself _Who has reason to want me dead now? _ His eyes stare out into distance as in frozen in time as his head lowers in a relaxed state

_What does my wife have to do with all of this?_ he thinks to himself

Lady Margaret and Jamie look at one another having the same thought both speak the name "Roger Ingram" in unison. Roger Ingram, Margaret's former suitor and fiancé before she went on an ocean voyage with Jamie Waring and fell in love with him.

The problem now is proving it for you see Roger Ingram was sent back to England to stand trial for treason against the crown and he and the ship carrying him were lost as sea with no survivors.


End file.
